


Incorrect Parts Ending A

by mothkink



Series: Incorrect Parts [3]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Necrophilia, Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans!2b, trans!9s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothkink/pseuds/mothkink
Summary: The fight continues, and finally... ends.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Series: Incorrect Parts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110767





	Incorrect Parts Ending A

**Author's Note:**

> Includes general Automata spoilers, as well as YoRHa boys spoilers (first few pages of the book).
> 
> All I can say is, I'm sorry.

2E made a few swift attacks. It was hard to tell whether she was trying to kill 9S for real or just trying to scare him off.  
'It's not funny anymore. Come on, 2B, let's just stop., the male droid said whilist riding on the sand, trying to get away from the battle and dodging every attack yet.

  
But 2E wasn't giving up. Her mind was full of uncertainity, though. She didn't know whether she wanted to fulfill her duty, as she always did, or just let 9S go and have her reputation drop down, and have... someone else kill him. The last thought was the worst. The killing would be done either way, just by different hands, different swords... And the deeper she thought about it, battling herself and her opponent, finally she made up her mind, preferring it to be her. She was ready to kill 9S.

  
Suddenly, Virtuous Treaty flashed before his very own eyes yet again, making a cut on his glove. 'She isn't joking', 9S thought to himself as he hastily drew his own sword. 'Just in case... to protect myself.' He just wanted to defend himself, not to do any harm to No. 2. Yet, maybe that was the only way out of this situation. He couldn't forget how they met, how wonderful her body looked, how intense and passionate their moments were, how understanding she was of him, and he was of her. But it didn't seem to matter now at all. 

  
The two swords clashed as 9S drew his own, and 2E went full force on the male, both androids started fighting rather fiercely.  
'Do you really not care what I just learned? If you knew, maybe you'd change your mind.', No. 9 panted, tired from having to defend himself, and making sure not to do any damage to No. 2, which really took all of his concentration, yet he still couldn't forget the secret.  
'I don't think it changes anything between us at all.', No. 2 replies coldly. 

  
2E took 9S down, making him fall on the ground and his sword flying into the air. With Virtuous Treaty now aiming at the boy's throat, No. 2 was ready to finish him off. 2E's hand twitched. It was shaking even. It felt like a bolt going through her spine, then spreading thruought her whole body. She remembered. 

  
She remembered the time she killed 9S before. She remember Zinnia, the burning Lab, she remembered not wanting 9S to tell her what he discovered. It was just like today - she didn't want to know. And she remembered it all, because... No. 9's memory was wiped, but hers was left intact. No matter how hard she wanted to forget it all, it still came back to her really strongly. She gripped her sword tightly and momentarily slashed her sword through 9S's body, aiming at his chest and remembering how crazy he acted, but she couldn't remember what it was that he discovered... Was her memory wiped too? Was Command controlling her? 

  
'So.. this is it, huh? Ha, ha, ha, hahaha', 9S started laughing maniacally. 'We're... made from machine cores... humans are dead... I hope this is all a fake, fake, fake!', 9S threw up blood. 'It hurts... 2E...', he spoke those last words and closed his eyes, falling to slumber, to a point where his memory would be reset again, and again, and again, everytime he discovered what he shouldn't be discovering in the first place. 

  
2E now also remembered what he told her before. It also hurt. Actually, the pain was unbearable. Knowing that their whole being is a lie, fabricated by Zinnia... but why? Why would an android lie to their comrades? Why did Command agree to all of this? 2E cried out into the nothingness, forcing her sword on 9S's body a few more times. Slashed as he was, he still looked pretty to her. So pretty that in all of this despair, she couldn't hold back. He was unconscious, he was dead, not living. 

  
The female android unbuttoned her leotard, making her semi-hard penis flop. She touched it, having second thoughts for a while, but she decided to stroke it anyway. Stroking it really softly with her gloved hand, thinking about 9S's lithe body, crushed with her sword, thinking of his pussy.   
She unbuttoned his pants, looking at his genitals, touching them with the other hand and curling a finger in. In a few moments she was already rock hard. Still filled with despair, she knew it's all going to be happening all over again, and that it's gonna be worse every time. She couldn't do it ever again with him living. She had to have somebody else kill him after all. All these thoughts clouding the female's mind, she popped her member inside 9S's hole and thrusted slowly, imagining he's still alive.

  
Imagining what he could be thinking, how he could be loving this encounter, she placed both of her hands on his neck, strangling him. He couldn't be anymore dead, but it was symbolic to her. He could have died with her before, but she resisted. And it was a bad idea back then. With her throbbing cock, she kept pushed into him, as tears rolled up her face. Soon enough, she finished inside him, and whispered, 'I'm sorry.'

  
He would be reset again. She would have her memories of YoRHa's secret wiped. It truly was a never-ending spiral of life and death. And right about now, 2E thought she'd never actually have a chance to kill him. She took the sword out of his body and aimed at herself, but failing. She still wanted to have a normal life, despite all of what happened. 'Was it even possible?', she wondered. 


End file.
